


Spider-Man, Without a Home ~ A MCU Fanfiction

by Fear_Itself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, fuck sony and fuck disney my god, idea for spiderman 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: (Crossposted to Wattpad & Fanfiction.Net)"Maybe life in an Illusion isn't as bad as it seems..."~~~Peter Parker's life couldn't be worse. After the Daily Bugle ruined his superhero life, Aunt May isn't sure what she can trust anymore and kicks him out. Life on the streets might've not been so bad but with a million targets on his back, he has to keep running. In the rare moments of rest, the paranoia Mysterio left him settles deeper in his core. But when he meets up with Carol Danvers again, the chance arises to switch places with a different universe's Peter. A world where Tony Stark and Pepper Pott's are his biological parents, the Avenger's dismantled a long time ago, and he isn't Spider-Man seems like paradise. Though of course, there is always a darker layer under the seems of an illusion...~~~This is based off the MCU, not the bullcrap shit Sony and Disney are pulling. Enjoy :D





	Spider-Man, Without a Home ~ A MCU Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> (Why not we all settle down, even just for a moment, and take our minds off the Sony/Disney ordeal. May I present to you the antidote for your pain, 'Spider-Man, Without a Home'. In this seven-part short story, I bring up my own ideas for Spider-Man 3. Even if he never returns back to the MCU, we can dream, right? Enjoy :D Chapter 1 dedicated to Faithful_dumpling, I sprinkled in a little B99 for ya, your welcome)

"You know what... GET OUT!" 

"Excuse me?"

"Are you incompetent? Pack your shit, and leave! I'm sure the media would just KILL for a chance to see Spidey out in public." Peter Benjamin Parker couldn't meet his Aunt's eyes. He hasn't been able to in over a week in a half. Ever since the Daily Bugle slandered him in front of the whole country, he hasn't been able to go outside without being harassed. The police want him arrested and worst of all, May hasn't been able to see through the lies. They've been arguing almost every day, but Peter didn't think it would come down to this.

"May... you know that's illegal right."

"You're the criminal in this household. I'm doing everyone a favor by getting you closer to the grasp of the police!"

"Can't you trust the fact that it's FAKE NEWS."

"The Daily Bugle is one of the oldest and most trustworthy newspapers."

"That's what you said about CNN and CNBC. Look what happened!"

"Ok, you know what-" A hand went for his throat but he dodged before running to his room, locking the door behind him. He could hear banging and incoherent screaming but now wasn't the time to compromise. Grabbing clean clothes from his drawers, he threw out his books and stashed them in his heavy-duty Stark brand backpack. After, he smashed his piggy bank and poured all the contents into his wallet. A couple of hundred dollars if portioned right could last him until this all calms down. Well, at least he hopes it can. He finally stuffed a blanket, phone charger, water filter straw, an extra solar-powered charger, a bag of chips, and a small picture of him and Mr. Stark. Putting a neck pillow around his neck and headphones on his head, he opened the windows and began climbing down the wall...

***

Peter couldn't help but feel like the scum of the Earth. He decided to shave off all of his hair, get a cheap flimsy black wig and play the cancer card. Yes, he knows it was disrespectful but in the heat of the moment, he had no other clue how to set himself apart. Now wearing NASA hoodie, he aimlessly made his way down the familiar streets of Queen's. Sweat his already begun to cling to his face like a moth to a light. He needed somewhere to go. Somewhere he'd be safe. Putting on his EDITH glasses, he hid out in an alley before powering her on.

"Welcome back Peter Parker, Have anything, in particular, you need to be done?"

"Ya, you know somewhere nearby I can go to? A place isn't riddled with muggers or kidnappers?"

"How about Brooklyn, it's a 3-hour walk, but only a half-hour car drive from where you stand. If you'd like I can call you an Uber."

"Know a driver who won't ask too many questions?"

"Is George Gate's ok? He is statistically shown to not talk a lot with his guests."

"Yes perfect, thanks EDITH!"

"Alright calling now... If I may, why do you need to go to Brooklyn?"

"You know the whole thing where everyone thinks I'm a murderer?"

"Yes?" 

"Well, Aunt May fed into it and kicked me out." The noise went dead.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Start over, I'm Tom Holland now. A cancer survivor, 23 years young, and an aspiring movie actor. Moved here to be closer to my parents who live up North."

"Change it to broadway dancer and your all set."

"Good idea. Thanks!"

"No problem, your Uber should be here in a sec. Be careful, ok Peter?"

"Don't worry I'd have it no other way."

***

As the sun began to fall behind the towers of Brooklyn, Peter collapsed behind a garbage can, careful not to make noise."

"Which way do you think he went, sir?"

"I'm not sure, we'll keep looking in the morning, for now, get some rest detective."

"But capt-"

"Ya Amy, we can go get drinks, on me tonight."

"Whatever, not like you have the money to."

"Hey, not your place. Ok cya, cap'n!"

"Peralta!" The other two detectives didn't stop, leaving the third to storm off the other way. Still, he waited in silence for a couple of minutes before asking EDITH if the coast was clear. With an 'ok', Peter made his way back out into the open.

"You appear to be very hungry, would you like me to list all cheap, conservatively staffed restaurants in a feasible walking distance?"

"Why conservative though?"

"Because they are less likely to turn you in if your identity is disclosed. They in most situations believe person, not the crowd."

"Glad to see Stark programmed you well. Know any place with good chicken?"

"How about this Shawarma place, it's about 2 blocks down from where you stand, I can give you directions right in the glasses."

"Ooh like Google Glass?"

"I dare you to compare me to Google Glass one more fucking time."

"Woah ok, you are superior to Google Glass in every way, shape, and form." 

"Thanks, head North first."

***

After outrunning an angry mob, and the cops again, he finally got the silence he needed. On one of the taller buildings of the city, he pulled out his blanket and phone.

"Am I safe, no one's coming after me?"

"No one is nearby, you can sleep here and I'll wake you up in case someone comes within your radius."

"Nah sleep is for the weak, I got something better." Plugging in his headphones, he searched PewDiePie on YouTube and clicked on the recent video.

"I don't think this is a good use of your time..." 

"It's Minecraft part 261, Water-Sheep 3 finally get's the grave he deserves in this episode." EDITH went silent and he pressed play. As he got sucked back into the light-hearted world of Minecraft. Then once that video was done, he clicked again, this time it was CallMeCarson, then it was Game Theory, then it was Jameskii, then it was QuackityHQ, finally he was back on CallMeCarson. Such an amazing YouTuber he was. Hours drew on as allowed the cheap humor to put a smile on his face.

"PETER!"

"What. WHAT in God's name drove you to take me away from lord and savior, Carson?"

"The police found you and are currently running up the stairs to arrest you"

"WAIT WHAT!" Stashing his phone in his pocket, he rushed to the edge of the building, but he was too late.

"NYPD Hands above your head!" Slowly raising them, he realized the video was still playing and laughed at what was being said.

"Hey what's so funny?" Carefully, he unplugged his headphones and let the audio play.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPaRT9aUBKk

"Ok ya that's pretty funny, but you're still under arrest!" If EDITH could glare, she most certainly would be right now.

"Well, shit..."


End file.
